The present invention relates to a music stand. More particularly, the present invention relates to a music stand which has an adjustment frame, a mount, an adjustment button, and a screw rod in order to adjust a music rest quickly.
A conventional music stand has a shaft, a tripod stand supporting the shaft, an adjustment lever inserted through the shaft, and a music rest disposed on the adjustment lever. The user should operate a screw to fasten the adjustment lever in the shaft. The user will loosen the screw in order to adjust the adjustment lever, and tighten the screw after the adjustment lever is adjusted.
An object of the present invention is to provide a music stand which has an adjustment frame, a mount, an adjustment button, and a screw rod in order to adjust a music rest quickly.
Accordingly, a music stand comprises a tripod stand, a shaft disposed on the tripod stand, a rod connected to the shaft, a tube disposed on the rod, a mount disposed on the tube, an adjustment frame, a first hollow gasket plate, a second hollow gasket plate, an adjustment button, a screw rod, a bolt, a hollow nut, and a music rest. The mount has an upper block, a through hole, and two opposite grooves to receive the first hollow gasket plate and the second hollow gasket plate. The adjustment button has a threaded hole. The music rest has a rear socket. The adjustment frame has an insertion end inserted in the rear socket, a threaded aperture, a first lug and a second lug. The mount is disposed between the first lug and the second lug. The bolt passes through the threaded aperture of the adjustment frame and the hollow nut to fasten the rear socket, the adjustment frame, and the hollow nut together. The screw rod passes through the first lug, the first hollow gasket plate, the through hole of the mount, the second lug, the second hollow gasket plate, and the adjustment button to fasten the adjustment frame, the mount, and the adjustment button together.